Search engines search collections of documents and return a list of documents relevant to a search query. While general Internet search engines, such as Google, Bing, Yahoo! Search, etc. come to mind when discussing search engines, search engines can be more narrowly tailored. For example, a search engine may be designed just to focus on retrieving product listings, and the query can be tailored to best retrieve product information. Many search processes common in search engines provide for more meaningful results by examining information about the document more than simply whether or not the document contains a particular keyword. Specifically, it is common for search engines to examine how commonly the document is linked by other documents in its index, for a measurement of popularity that can then be used to weight the results. When applying such a technique to products, and more particularly to documents pertaining to products (such as product web pages), however, a problem can be encountered in that documents related to newer products, which would have few or no references from other documents due merely to their newness, are unfairly penalized. This despite the fact that in many cases a newer product web page is actually more desirable a search result to a user than an older product web page.